How Christmas became Christmas
by Pitta
Summary: We all know the story of Christmas. From Santa Claus with his elves to the Christian holiday. But what do we REALLY know about Christmas? A tripped warp-star, a green-haired goddess, two angels, a grumpy penguin, a young green Hylian and a group of Ylissian warriors. How do they fit together? Let's find out! For Smash King24's Christmas contest.


**Hi everybody! This is my entree for Smash King24's Christmas contest. I have never done anything like this, so I'm really excited ^^**

**I haven't read any of the stories participating in the contest. I hope this is original (cause I don't know). What I wanted to do, was to take "the true meaning of Christmas" different. I hope you like it.**

**This is ****not ****meant to be a parody, and it's ****not ****meant to mock or poke fun at anything or anyone. The reason I say this, is that I can refer to/alter things that maybe one person out there can see as something disrespectful. I want to say: that is NOT what I intend to do. I live in the Netherlands, so our culture is discussed many times. Maybe this is all exaggerated, but who knows.**

**As said: I'm Dutch. I do my utmost to write correct English. This is very difficult, since I have only two hours per week English class.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

The weak winter sun started to shine through the red curtains of (**announcer's voice**) "The Master House". For the youngest of the family, it was the sign to awake. The little puffball got out his bed and jumped onto the windowsill. With his little pink hands, he pushed the curtains away. A smile appeared on his cuddly face when he saw the ground being covered in snow.

'Poyo! Poyo!' Kirby said as he jumped (eh, rather bounced) on the windowsill. If the little guy like one thing besides food...and drinks and... okay right then, he just liked snow. He had to wake his brothers to go play with the snow! His attention went to the winter hat in on his nightstand. He took a very deep breath and sucked the woolly thing up. The same hat appeared on his head, as well as a knitted scarf around his whole body and little knitted mittens around his hands.

'Poyo!' Kirby ran out his rooms, heading toward a certain twin's room.

Kirby slowly opened the room. He found two young angels asleep. The black one peaceful under his blankets, the white one...well let's say that his head was resting on the floor, while his body lay horizontal across the bed with his wings spread. The puffball waddled to the twin's bed. With a huge take-off, he jumped on the brunette's stomach. The angel shot awake with a gasp of the sudden pressure on his stomach, but with his current position, he fell out bed head over heels. The second angel awoke with an irritated groan, because of the noisy thudding the other made.

'Ouch...Kirby...' Pit said as he got up and rubbed his eyes. But he didn't have much time to do so, because the pink ball dragged him out the room. Dark Pit sat up and watched his twin being carried away.

'Nevermind...' he said as he closed his eyes again.

The time flied further and the sun rose higher. The Master House was full of life. Apparently the snow in December triggered the Christmas spirit. It was the day before Christmas after all. While it was a "light vs. dark" snowball fight between Kirby, Pit, Meta Knight and Dark Pit (the last two obviously being the dark side), the ladies were busy with the Christmas tree. Because the whole family had been busy, they didn´t have time to set up the Christmas tree.

'Really thanks I can spend my holidays here,' Samus said as she handed the green-haired girl the tree decoration. 'Without you, I would have been alone this Christmas.'

'Oh it's nothing. We see you practically as family, so it felt almost natural for you to be here,' Palutena said.

'Euh...not to complain, but...is it really necessary to hang real candles in the tree? Don't you think it will eventually catch fire?' Samus asked. Palutena shrugged.

'Everything will be fine. I'm sure they won't catch fire,' she reassured the blonde.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Master Hand's office.

'Oh wow, the Christmas cards already fill my whole mailbox,' the hand said as he checked his post. He grabbed a letter and opened one:

_Dear Master Hand, I wish you a merry Christmas. I only wished to see you in real life, so I can say it personally. Yours truly, Ridley._

'Thank you Ridley,' Master Hand said. 'I will send a card back.' He lay the card on a pile of other cards and grabbed another one:

_Dear Master Hand. PLEASE LET ME SEE YOU ONCE! THE AWESOME RIDLEY!_ The Hand looked up in surprise. Don't ask me how he could possibly do that.

'That's strange...' he said as he grabbed a third one.

_TO MASTER HAND. IF YOU DON'T INVITE ME, I WILL EAT ANGEL WINGS FOR CHRISTMAS DINNER AND YOUR MARSHMALLOW AS DESSERT! FROM THE PURPLE DRAGON WHO WILL EAT ALL YOUR CHILDREN IF YOU DON'T ANSWER!_ Master Hand threw the threatening letter away. He let out a sigh. *knock knock*. There was someone knocking on the door.

'Who's there?' he asked. The door opened and a lad with long black hair stepped in.

'Oh Magnus...' Master Hand said his eldest son's name. 'I'm already tired of all the "friendly" Christmas mail.'

'I see,' he answered. 'Let me lend a hand.' He walked to the office and grabbed some letters. He didn't read the letters, but merely looked at the sender's name.

'Oh these are smashers: here's Mario, Shulk and Olimar and even Pacman.' Magnus handed the real letters to Master Hand.

'So the whole world isn't that insane.' The Hand didn't notice Magnus cramming letters with senders such as Ghirahim in his pocket. _It´ll be better not to show him these..._

* * *

Outside, Kirby had made a stupid decision to challenge Pit for a snow-angel-contest. Dark Pit and Meta Knight already left, because they liked sitting inside more.

'You're really sure you want this?' Pit asked a last time. The puffball bounced up and down and nodded. _Well, okay then._ He spread his wings and fell backwards. With a thud, he landed in the white snow, his wings leaving a perfect print of angel wings. He thought there was no way to lose now, but he didn't expect Kirby to take a deep breath.

'Kirby...wait no!' he warned, but it was too late. The puffball sucked his brother up, copying his appearance. With a cute little smile on his face, he made a puffy snow-angel. After that, he released his brother.

But where people enjoyed this time of the year, there were also ones who simply hated it. One of them was King Dedede. His curtains were closed. He didn't want all that snow. He didn't want all that "cosy-stuff". _Is Christmas over already?_ Every year was the same. Everyone seemed to lose their wits around this time, it was just ridiculous. It was just a day, eating odd dishes. The tradition of getting presents was not as common as now today. Master Hand was the only one, in fact, who gave his children presents. Of course, the only thing he liked about Christmas: all the new stuff he got from Master Hand. New games, new games, new games. Yeah, there were not many choices other than games. But this time, this time it wouldn't be the horrible Christmas as he was used to. No, this time, he would change it. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he rubbed his hands. His signature laugh was heard in his room. This doesn't look good...

Silently, he opened the door of his room. From what he had heard, Master Hand, as well as Palutena, Samus were gone Christmas shopping (also a bit late) and Magnus had to job to go to the supermarket. Conclusion: only Dark Pit and Meta Knight were still inside the mansion. As silent as possible, he tiptoed to the other room. Was Dark Pit in there? He lay his head against the door to eardrop.

'That's not fair! Stupid controller...' Dark Pit murmured in the room.

'What's the matter? Angry that I'm better, again?' Meta Knight answered. So they were gaming.

**Insert the song "you're a mean king, Dedede" from Brawl in the family!**

Dedede looked around. His eye caught the credenza in the corner. That would keep them inside. With his evil grimace still on his face, he moved the credenza to the door. It was heavy, but that was perfect. Especially since the door opened outwards. The penguin swept the sweat drops off his face and looked at the barricaded door. That they didn't notice anything. Apparently they were too busy playing super smash brothers. Then his attention went to the picture frame of Master Hand. He knew he would disappoint him, but he didn't care. He tipped it so the picture was facing the table leaf. Now his evil plan could start. He waddled off the stairs to the living room. The Christmas tree caught his attention. _Stupid tree_. Then he saw the candles. He walked to the tree. With one movement, he pushed a candle. The flame hit one of the wrapped leaves, setting it on fire.

'Whoops,' he said sarcastically. The fire quickly spread further and not long after, the whole tree had become a bonfire.

'No Christmas, no Christmas!' Dedede sang while dancing like his final smash. He watched the tree BURN! He grabbed a half-burnt branch as torch. Happily jumping, he walked out the room, while laughing incredibly loud.

'I will make all trees burn!' he laughed as he headed toward the front door. With a clash, the door opened and the penguin raced out. Kirby and Pit saw him running away with the burning torch.

'Poyo?' Kirby asked, while continuing with their snowman. But Dedede didn't say anything, nor stopped. He was heading toward the main plaza of the town, where the giant Christmas tree was. That tree wasn't safe. He ran as fast as he could. Only sonic could have easily beat him. His laugh was wicked and his eyes were big and scary. The top of the tree was already in eyesight. _Goodbye Christmas tree_.

'Did you see that?' Pit asked to Kirby after Dedede was out sight. The puffball nodded.

'Poyo...' Then a smell surrounded the two smashers. It smelled like fire. The two sniffed to indicate the smell.

'It smells like someone is using his fireplace,' Pit said, but then...smoke. And not just smoke, no. It was smoke coming out their house. Pit's and Kirby's eyes widened.

'POYO!' Kirby screamed and they rushed back to their house. The angel opened the door. He met a wave of smoke. Kirby took a mouthful snow.

'There *cough* are *cough* others *cough* inside!' Pit coughed and rushed inside. With his hand against his mouth and his eyes narrowed, he tried to find the fire. The burning remains of the tree made him stop in his tracks. _Did Dedede do this? _That question kept popping up. It was really horrible to see the symbol of respect, family and joy burn. Kirby was the first to do something. He breathed his icy breath, putting out the fire. But the smoke was far from away. It even reached the other parts of the house.

Dark Pit and Meta Knight threw their controllers down when the smoke sneaked into their room. They looked one second at each other.

'Fire!' they both alarmed. Meta Knight ran to the door and opened it: closed.

'What the heck is this?' he asked and tried force. Dark Pit tried too, but the door stayed closed. They took a leap and slammed themselves to the door, but it didn't work.

'Okay the one who did this is gonna pay!' Dark Pit shouted frustrated. Then their attention went to the room, but nothing in their room was strong enough to break it. The smoke filled the room even further and it started to affect their respiration.

'We are stuck and going to be either choked or burnt alive,' the dark angel said.

'ANYONE!' Meta Knight shouted out his room. They heard other coughs.

'P-poyo?' The brothers looked at each other. That was Kirby.

'Kirby get us out!' Dark Pit shouted. There were moving noises audible and within no time, the door opened.

'Get out, now!' Pit panted and the four smash brothers ran away. They couldn't see a hand over eye and breathing became very difficult. They finally found the front door and they jumped through. Then they all gasped in unison for fresh air.

'What happened?' Meta Knight immediately asked.

'Dedede, he burnt the Christmas tree to ash,' Pit answered. The two anti-heroes looked indignant.

'Seriously? Okay we know we aren't the most satisfied people out here, but this? This is just completely wrong,' Dark Pit said.

'Where is Dedede now?' Meta Knight asked.

'Poyo!' Kirby pointed to the giant smoke plume in the distance.

'We must stop him,' Meta Knight said and they all started running and left their house with the door open, the Christmas tree still smouldering and the rooms and halls filled with smoke (but hey, who cares about that?).

* * *

Master Hand, Palutena and Samus walked out a store, only to be met with a crowd of angry and upset people.

'What in your name, Palutena, is going on?' he asked as the three followed the crowd. But they knew it soon enough.

'Oh gosh look!' Palutena said and pointed at the burning Christmas tree and all the other street decorations. 'Isn't that horrible?'

'Which Christmas-hater dares to do this?' Samus asked a question on top of Palutena's question. Then the loud laugher reached their ears.

'Wait is it...?' Samus asked.

'You've got the be kidding me...'

'Go aside people, I must go through!' Master Hand said irritated and tried to reach the burning tree. The two ladies followed him. They all knew who was causing this. Finally, they were at the stump of the tree. Master Hand snapped once with his fingers and all the fire in town went out immediately.

'Uh-oh...' they heard the jerky penguin said when he saw his father. The giant floating hand could explode in anger. 'He sickens me...' he murmured.

'DEDEDE!' he shouted. The penguin slowly walked to him.

'What does _this_ mean?' the hand asked and pointed at the half-burnt tree.

'Christmas is stupid. Everyone lose their wits and it's just one time of nonsense.' He earned some shocked gasps from the crowd. Palutena's attention went to Lucas and Ness, their eyes wet and about to cry. The young woman walked to the kids and kneeled down.

'Don't worry,' she reassured, but the children started to cry.

'See what you've done?' Samus asked angry at Dedede. More children, like Toon Link, Villager and the Ice Climbers gathered around the goddess of light. They all were looking for her comfort.

'T-the tree is g-gone,' Nana sobbed.

'C-christmas is-s r-ruined,' Popo added. Then a tall man stepped through.

'You have all my wrath, but only half the style. And even _I_ don't do this,' Ganondorf stated. 'In fact, I am going to have a nice dinner at the Mushroom Kingdom with my fellow triforce-carriers and the Mario Brothers.'

* * *

After two meters, the four brothers had found out they could fly (how they forgot it, I don't know). Now a pair of white wings, a pair of black wings, a pair of bat-wings and an inflated puffball were soaring through the sky. They all gasped when they saw the burnt city tree.

'Oh no! What has he done!' Pit said.

'We're too late!' Meta Knight said. They landed on an open spot in the crowd. Master Hand looked surprised when he saw his four youngest sons.

'Poyo!' Kirby smiled and hugged the floating white hand. Master Hand tried to free himself so he could focus on Dedede again.

'Dedede,' he spoke out loud. The sweat on the penguin's head was visible.

'Yes?' he expected a harsh punishment.

'You're going to set this right,' he made his decision. 'Everything. From the tree, to all the street decoration, to the hearts of the people.'

'But...'

'NO BUTS. Go. Now,' and with that, his conversation ended. Dedede sighed. _How can I ever manage that? Stupid task..._ The people continued with their businesses only his brothers and Toon Link stayed. The little Hylian walked to the penguin.

'Are you going to safe Christmas?' the boy asked. Dedede looked troubled. If he declined, then he would have a huge problem with Master Hand.

'I-I...' he thought once more. 'I will do it, but I can't do it alone...' _So that's said_.

'I will help you,' Toon Link said.

'POYO!' Kirby cheered and walked to his big brother.

'You can count on me too,' Pit said. They everybody looked at the anti-heros.

'Okay fine! But only because I don't want to hear upset children crying all day,' Dark Pit said, but honestly, he cared about Christmas too. It was clear. They were going to safe Christmas. And with the power of the strong family bound, it would go right. The only big obstacle: it was the day before Christmas.

'Then we have a llloooot to do,' Toon Link said and made an indication with his hands how much is "a lot". And they did so. King Dedede grabbed his mallet and left with Meta Knight and Toon Link for the woods to get a decent tree. Palutena and Samus were busy with the decorations and used the two poor angels to get all the stuff. Kirby, he had a special task: getting his warp star on top of the tree. It took several hours. Several hours of no sleeping, no eating, no warm home. It were hours of hard working. They even worked the whole night through, and the half day after. But their stress ended when it was Christmas afternoon. Dedede was seen carrying a tree twice as tall as the old one.

'Is this one enough?' he laughed as he placed it. 'And that's not everything!' He whistled and Toon Link, as well as a bunch of Waddle Dees came walking in with tons of presents. The doors flew open and the young smashers walked out.

'Presents!' Ness exclaimed. They all gathered around the red-clothed penguin. Toon Links handed the presents to the children.

'Toony! I didn't know you got presents! We never thought about it. Christmas is so much more fun.'

'Well, it's an idea of Master Hand, who always gives us the newest games. So I thought: why don't give you all presents,' Dedede said.

'I want presents every year!' Lucas shouted. The Children looked with puppy-eyes at Dedede.

'Do you want to give us presents every year?' Nana asked. Dedede looked away and sighed.

'Okay...then,' he made his promise, which he eventually would like, but always gave him stress.

'Yay!' they all said in unison.

'Yay for Santa Claus!' the villager said. He received odd looks.

'Who?' asked Popo.

'Dedede who gives us presents! Good name, huh?' The rest looked at each other.

'It doesn't sound bad,' Ness said. 'Let's call Dedede on Christmas Santa Claus!' And since then, the penguin had a nickname, known for the rest of...eons. Dedede rubbed in his hands, satisfied. _The kids are happy, my job is done. I hope Master Hand thinks the same._ eHThen a sparkling sound approached. The people looked up. It was Kirby, riding his Warp Star.

'Poyo!' he exclaimed happily. The star spiralled up the tree, until it reached the tip. Then it placed itself. The power of the star activated the thousand little lamps in the tree. Kirby jumped off the star and slid down the tree. The whole family, as well as other families stood around the tree. They did a good job with saving Christmas. The Children immediately started running around with their new games.

'Look! Look! Look!' Lucas ran around. 'I have Super Smash Brothers for WiiU!' He waved with the game in his hands.

'Me too!' Ness answered. 'You can play as your own Mii now!' (and let's totally forget the fact they don't need Mii's to look as themselves...).

'I have Smash Bros for my 3DS!' Popo and Nana said in unison. Dedede suddenly felt a finger on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Master Hand.

'This is actually really kind of you, Dedede,' he spoke. 'Don't you see this is much more fun?'

'I suppose...' he answered. Then a present appeared on the Hand's palm.

'Here's my present for you,' he looked at the other family members and Samus. 'I have for you too.' And now everyone can guess which games they got: Smash brothers of course. One thing was certain: online multiplayer was everything but neglected.

'I'm really tired...' Pit said. 'My legs are almost collapsing.'

'I'm too Pit. Let's go home,' Palutena said. The rest nodded.

'Then we can continue our own Christmas,' Meta Knight said. They started walking, but they didn't notice something. Something that would mess up with their Christmas again. On the tip of the tree shone Kirby's Warp Star. First, it trembled a bit on its place. But it became more and more uncontrollable. Then with a shock, it flew away. The direction: Kirby. They were walking with their back to the tree when the cuddly puffball got tackled by the star.

'POYO!' he shouted in shock when the star flew away with him on top of it. He tried to steer the star as always, but he couldn't control it. The star had gone wild. Immediately, Pit jumped up, spread his wings and took off.

'Kirby I'm coming!' he shouted after his youngest brother and flew in high speed after the tripped Warp Star.

'Tired huh?' Dark Pit looked his twin fly away.

'I think we should follow them,' Samus said. 'That star is not going down by itself.'

'No, I think they're fine,' Dark Pit said. 'Can we just go home already?'

'No, we start seeking immediately,' Master Hand said with a serious tone in his voice. He received a groan from Dark Pit, but the dark angel eventually helped. They decided to split up. Palutena went west, Meta Knight went north, Samus south and Dedede east. Master Hand would seek everywhere (he was a magical floating hand after all). They all sought and sought and sought. The time, however, didn't wait for them. Their Christmas dinner did neither. The night fell. Pit (despite his tirelessness) managed to keep up with the pink puffball on the flying star. It was probably his determination who kept him in the air.

'Come back, stupid star!' he shouted and flapped his wings harder. Kirby looked backwards. The panic in his cute eyes was visible. The star was always under his control. Why did it trip so suddenly?

Palutena walked through the lands near the town. It was silent: the only noises was the icy wind and the "wrrp"-ing sound of her shoes in the snow. No one was seen around. No Kirby, no Pit, no nobody. She was exhausted. Exhausted from the night before, and the running from the past minutes. The stinging pain in her spleen made her stop. A s_tinging spleen means my I got through my condition. Well, I got very far. _She lay her hand on her flank. _I guess I have to take a break. _She looked around for a sitting place. Her eye caught a bench made of logs.

'Ah!' she said and sat down. This was the first break in hours.

'What a hectic Christmas,' she said to herself. Then she looked skyward, hoping to see Kirby and/or Pit. Where were they? Were they fine? A rustling noise made her gasp. Someone was nearby.

'Hello?' she asked. The last thing she wanted were more problems.

'Palutena?' a familiar voice said.

'Magnus?'

'Did I miss something?' he asked confused. 'When I got home, it was all smoky and I couldn't find any of you anywhere.'

'Longs story...' Palutena answered. 'I'm taking a break from all the chaos.' Her older brother took a seat next to her.

'I've got time enough. Go ahead and tell your story,' he said. Palutena started her story.

* * *

Nearby, in the open fields of snow, someone was lying on the ground. It was Lucina. She needed a moment to think. She knew her family and friends were in the camp a few yard away. They were all sitting around the campfire to keep themselves warm. She knew this wasn't very cosy, but she needed a moment for herself. It was about her, Robin and Captain Falcon.

'Why is it so difficult?' she asked herself. She liked both of them and both of them liked her. And with Christmas, this was extra important. Chrom clearly stated that he preferred neither of them. That was because of... "certain happenings". She dug deep in her heart. _Robin and I did so much together in the past. But Falcon is so nice._

'Lucina?' her name was spoken. The Ylissian swordswoman sat up and saw none other than Robin himself.

'Are you all right? Come inside, it's cold here,' he said with his soft worried voice.

'I prefer to sit here a little moment longer,' she answered, but what she didn't expect was Robin sitting down next to her. She preferred to be alone, but she found it rude to send him away. The tactician felt how cold she was.

'You're cold,' he stated. 'Here take my cloak.' Surprised by his offer, she looked into the blonde's eyes.

'Thank you,' she said. 'But aren't you getting cold?' Robin shook "no" and lay his Plegian cloak around the blunette's shoulders. They both stared at the stars. It were thousands, millions, billions sparkling little suns.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Robin said. Lucina nodded. The two snuggled against each other, because Robin did indeed found it cold. Fortunately for Lucina, he couldn't see the blush on her cheek. The doubt she had earlier disappeared.

The rest of the Shepherds sat around the camp fire.

'I thought Robin was going to get Lucina? But where are they?' Chrom asked his younger sister.

'Don't ask me. I think they're just fine!' Lissa said. The lord stood up. He received odd looks from his fellow-Shepherds.

'Wait? Where are you going?' Lissa asked.

'Get them of course. I don't want those two to be alone,' he walked away. The clerk stood up too and followed him.

'I'm going with you,' Lissa said. 'Whether you gonna like it or not!' Chrom only shrugged. It didn't take long before they saw them.

'Aw! Look at them,' Lissa chuckled, but Chrom was less happy. He walked with big passes to his daughter and friend. He was a few feet away when suddenly something bright swooped past him. It was a nanosecond, but he could see the vague outlines of a star.

'What the...' BANG! He couldn't finish his sentence, because something clashed against his back.

'CROM!' Lissa exclaimed.

'Father?!' Lucina turned around. She rushed to her father like crazy. _Ouch..._ He saw a bunch of white feather and a young boy quickly getting back on his feet.

'Sorry!' Pit quickly said while panting. He spread his wings again and flew further. The four Shepherds on the ground looked confused.

'Ki-hir-by! Come he-here!' they heard him scream with a chanting tone of annoyance in his voice.

'What was that?' Robin asked confused.

'He sounds troubled. We must help him,' Chrom said as he stepped further.

'But we don't even kn...' Lissa began.

'Doesn't matter,' her older brother interrupted. They ran away.

* * *

'And that's everything that happened,' Palutena finished her story to Magnus.

'So Kirby and Pit aren't found yet?' Magnus concluded. The green-haired woman shook her head. Then a sound reached their ears. It sounded like thousands of sparkles.

**Insert the openings theme from Kirby's air ride**.

The two looked up when they saw the Warp Star shooting through the night sky. Their eyes widened.

'Kirby!' they both shouted in unison. The star went in all directions. From left, to right, to left again. The pink blob on top of it had clamped his hands around the star. He looked horrified. The star shot high into the air. Suddenly, the star stopped and the little one fell off the star. He landed on Palutena's lap.

'Poyo poyo poyo poyo!' the tone in his voice gave away he was relieved from his horror-ride. The puffball hugged her tightly.

'Aww you poor guy. I'm glad you're here again.' She slowly caressed the soft pink skin. Kirby's grasp loosened. He yawned once and closed his eyes. It didn't take long before he was asleep.

'I guess we have to wait until he's awake,' Palutena said to Magnus.

'Lady Palutena!' a voice said from the distance. Palutena looked up. Pit landed before her feet.

'Kirby *pant* is back *pant*,' he faltered and thudded face first on the snow. _I feel really sorry for you Pit. You flew for hours and since you aren't the best flier, that must have been pretty hard._ The angel barely managed to stay awake, but was able to sit/stand in a kneeling position. His feathers stood in all directions, as well as his hair.

'Are you okay, angel face?' Magnus asked.

'Can't *pant* feel any *pant* better,' Pit gasped with a sarcastic tone.

'At last everything is fine,' Palutena smiled. Kirby was still in dreamland (no pun intended). _He's so cute when he sleeps_, thought Palutena as she cuddled her youngest brother (but seriously, who doesn't want Kirby as little brother). But none of the four knew what they were causing by sitting there.

* * *

'I think he went this way,' Lucina said when they went through the bushes. They were looking for the troubled angel. Lissa took for once the lead and she shoved some branches away. But then...she froze completely.

'Chrom!' she shouted and pointed at the scene. The other three didn't know what was wrong. Lucina and Chrom walked to their aunt/sister. Then they saw them too.

'Robin! Book! Now!' Chrom commanded. The tactician was the last to see the four smashers. He gasped in shock.

'N-Naga?'

* * *

**Ever thought Christmas was caused by Nintendo characters? Maybe this is the deep true meaning of Christmas...**

**-Pitta.**


End file.
